The present invention refers to a new variety of plum tree, which will hereinafter be denominated as ‘Black Delight’ plum tree. The new variety produces a yellow fleshed plum with a dark red skin, freestone type that is mature for harvesting and shipping during early to mid June in a normal year in the San Joaquin Valley of Central California. The fruit is mid-size with dark red blush.
In the development of new commercial varieties, specific characteristics provide a premium for fruit varieties that mature early or late in the growing season. However, in particular, early varieties lack size, flavor, and coloration or blush. Thereafter, in order for a fruit to be a commercial success, it must be of good size, good flavor, good color, and possess good shipping and storage characteristics. In addition, maturity date should be different from other similar fruit. This new invention meets the aforementioned characteristics and therefore should be of commercial appeal to the consumer.